


not with haste

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Javert's canon leather collar, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: "Do not let my fickle flesh go to wasteAs it keeps my heart and soul in its placeAnd I will love with urgency but not with haste"
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 23
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	not with haste




End file.
